


Still Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, This is by far the weirdest idea I've had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Akademi Science it's an semi "average" day for test subject Kokona. Ayano's still an *****, Midori is still a cuddly block, and Budo still is a loveable cinnamon roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm having writer's block. Which is why I can't upload Hopeless's next chapter, I can't write it. So here's my attempt to write something. It sounds stupid but eh.

Kokona looked down from the platform she was on. A lot of turrets were waiting for her if she messed up. Gripping the gun, she shot a portal to the otherside of the room and then one in front of her. She hurried through as fast as possible.

 

The girl collapsed as soon as she made it through, the exhaustion getting to her. She was picked up by the collar of her shirt. "This was a triumph. I'm making a note here, huge success." Kokona growled slightly at the robotic head of the facility. Her black ponytail flowed behind her, a headband decorated with what resembled personality cores, and her glowing yellow eye were the most striking features of Ayano. Her calm yet insane personality was also rather  _memorable,_ if not terrifying.

 

"I almost died." The usually quiet girl spat out, her voice weak from barely using it nowadays. There's no use reasoning with the robot so she never bothered. "You don't seem that injured." Kokona rolled her eyes. "You forgot that dumb cube-" The second Ayano said that, Kokona had ran back through the portal and grabbed her favorite weighted cube to take with her. The object had green hearts, the only difference between it and a normal weighted cube. By the time she returned Ayano was already beginning to make fun of her. "You value that dumb thing more than escaping really." Kokona pouted. "Her name is Midori." "You named it?" The girl nodded. "You named it the japanese word for green. Umm I guess that's creative."

 

"So can we leave yet?" Budo walked in, a blue personality core bracelet, his blue eye and his weird accent were what made him memorable to Kokona. That and he could talk and didn't want to kill her, an unusual thing in the lab. "Just because you've done well on your last couple tests, does not mean you're free to leave." "Well? You only insult our progress!" Ayano shrugged "It's hard to overstate my satisfaction with these things. So I don't." She grabbed the other girl's arm and led her to the next room.

 

"Akademi Science," She pointed to a sign with a piece of scrap metal. "We do what we must, because, we can." The robot smirked. "For the good of all of us, except the ones who are dead." She pointed to a bunch of pictures of former test subjects causing Kokona to drop her cube. There were so many. One with orange pigtails, one with dark navy blue hair, even one with bright green hair and a derpy look. Kokona sat next to her companion cube and hugged it out of terror.

 

Ayano ruffled her test subjects hair, messing up a tornado. "Now there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying til you run out of cake!" Budo pushed her away and helped fix Kokona's hair. Ayano shrugged. "Then the science gets done, and you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive."

 

"Ok can it, how do we solve this puzzle?" Ayano pointed to a furnace. Kokona's eyes widened as she clung to her cube. "You're honestly disgusting." Budo glared at the boss of the laboratory. "What can I say? I had fun designing this puzzle."

 

After five minutes of whimpering, Kokona reluctantly burned her cube. She moped for the next three tests which got on Ayano's nerves.

 

Ayano grabbed an old paper bag and a broken crayon on the ground, doodling a crude design of the weighted companion cube on the bag.

 

When Kokona completed her latest test, she was presented with a chair. She was weary, poking it and shooting it. Kokona never trusted anything (Budo and cube gladly excluded) ever since the cake incident. Finally she sat down, but ready to run if needed.

 

Ayano came into view, using the paper bag as a puppet. She walked near Kokona and thought of what to say to make this better. "I'm not even angry," she noticed Kokona hugging her arm. "I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart and killed me." The hug got tighter. "And tore me to pieces, and threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you." Ayano swore that if she wasn't a robot her arm would've snapped off from how tight her test subject was hugging the paper bag. She bent down and grabbed another piece of metal to use as a pointer stick. "Now these points of data make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta, we're releasing on time." She pointed to a couple charts on the walls. "So I'm glad I got burned, think of all the things we learned, for the people who are still alive-" She was cut off by the door opening. Kokona rushed to cuddle Budo. "C'mon let's go!" Kokona nodded and followed Budo out, grabbing Ayano's paper bag and hugging it. This left the robot in an empty room all by herself.

 

She walked quietly to the room with loudspeakers and cameras. She found the camera to the test Kokona and Budo were doing. She began speaking into the loudspeaker. "Go ahead and leave me! I think I prefer to stay inside. Maybe you'll find someone else to help you." Budo looked up annoyed and Kokona just ignored her. "Maybe Fazbear Pizza, and that was a joke. Haha. Fat chance." Kokona did well at not paying attention. Ayano hated that. "Anyways this cake is great, so delicious and moist." Kokona glared angrily. Ayano smirked knowing she got a reaction from the currently underfed girl. Budo just pointed to the camera and whispered to Kokona "Jealous~"

 

Ayano flinched hearing that. She wasn't jealous. Just annoyed. Annoyed at Budo. The fact that he had gotten Kokona's complete trust had nothing to do with it. "Look at me still talking when there's science to do! When I look out there it makes me glad I'm not you. I've experiments to run, there is research to be done, on the people who are still alive." At that point Kokona picked up a nearby cube and threw it at the speaker.

 

"Great. Now the girl broke something else." She sighed and slumped against the wall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ayano sighed at her predicament.  She glanced at the spud she was using as her power source. This was all because she didn't kill the girl. If she had, Budo wouldn't be in charge. She could only imagine how much fun they would of had, two idiotic things doing idiotic things. You know if her little power source was contaminated with insanity. For the time being Ayano wasn't sure if it made things better of worse. So now here she was, insane genious of Akademi Science, trapped with her least favorite person ever. Well second least favorite if she can count Budo.

 

The girl was unconscious but not dead. No, Ayano couldn't get that lucky. She thought to herself what would happen when they get back to the ditzy robot. She scraped an ugly doodle of him on the wall with scrap metal. She whispered to herself, her rage induced insanity getting to her slightly. "And believe me I am still alive. I'm doing science and I'm still alive. I feel FAnTasTIc and I'm still alive. While you're dying I'll be still alive. And when you're dead I will be still alive." She heard the human next to her groaning. Kokona would be up soon. Ayano sighed once more. "Still alive. Still alive."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a note that I don't like Fnaf. Just to let you know.


End file.
